The Birth Of A New Red Dragon Emperor
by Utoris Son Of Gaia
Summary: At a young age Issei saw his parents killed, Running away at the age of 8 he escapes to Kyoto and is contacted by Gabriel and brought to Michael being reincarnated into a angel and later moving back to Kuoh academy and becoming a new breed, An Angel ,and a Demon, wielding the two heavenly dragons, see what Issei faces. IncrediblyPowerful!Smart!NonPerverted!Issei, Harem & Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**For all my Prince of Nigh Readers**

 **Hello! I'm back and I have a new muse, I do apologist for not updating Prince of Night as I know that's where most of my fan base come's from and I also want you guy's to know that I have not forgotten about that story I just would Ike to expand my reach as for the stories I type. If you take a gander at my profile you can see the stories I plan to create then go back to Prince of Night. I do hope you will at least forgive me for not taking better care of the story as I promised I would and I hope you all can forgive me but as for now I would like to purse other fandoms and this is one of them.**

 **For the viewer's of this story**

 **Hello! This is a new story I decided to purse as it will feature a very OOC Issei who will most likely have a very dark side as that is the way I normally write my stories. This is my first High school DxD Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to some of your feed back. Enjoy!**

" **Talking"**

 _ **Thinking**_

 _ **(Dragon's)**_

 ** _(LB)_**

 **Prologue**

A man runs out of a building carrying one of his arms that has blood sprouting from it, a look of terror on his face the man starts screaming for help as he's running "Help... Me!" "Someone... Please..." The man collapse's on the floor and starts crawling towards a gate at the front of the temple but is soon stopped as a boot crashed down on this hand causeing a shrill cry to fill the air as the man grunts in pain from the sudden pressure on his hand that has been injured. The man soon finds himself being lifted up by the collar of his shirt and turned towards his captor seeing nothing but two eye's staring right into his as if looking onto his soul and judging him, one eyes is the deepest shade of red the man has ever seen on the right side of his face, on the left side is a white eye that strikes fear into his heart looking at both of them.

The man is then throw down against the gate as his attacker starts talking "Ranchin, The Fallen Angel you have been deemed guilty by the Lord for your crimes against humanity and shall now face judgement for your sin's" the man know as Ranchin shakaly stood up looking upon his attacker "You Angel scum, you do not deserve the honor of being bestowed your wings from the lord," Ranchin said releashing his own wings trying to fly away, looking at the Fallen angels wings they where haphazardly missshaped and one had a good sized hole in the left wing, as Ranchin started flapping his wings the angel who attacked him sprinted up and grabbed his damaged wing and tore it right from the socket causeing a cry of pain to come from Ranchin who fell to his knee's in pain. The angel kicked Ranchin in the abdomen causing him to roll onto his side trying to protect himself as the unnamed angel continued beating him after being kicked multiple times Ranchin grabbed his attackers foot and flung him in the air but only for the Angel to perform a back flip and land directly on his feet as Ranchin stood shakily for the second time the angel spook again "Since this fight is nearly over and you are close to your death I shall grace you with seeing the wings of an angel you so rightfully think you deserve" He said while releasing his own wings that rolled out, Ranchin stared at them in beauty, The wings glimmered in the midnight as they produced a heavenly glow as the man in the hood stood with a halo above his head, the wings had interlayered feathers each being a beautyful heavenly white each looking to be as soft as a pillow but had a gleam that showed they where truly dangerous if need be they expanded to a total wingspan of fifteen feet in length and gently flapped after being releashed from there slits in the man's back.

Ranchin stared in awe even as the man rushed up back flip kicked him in the jaw sending him flying throw the air and gently landing curdosy of his wings and sending Ranchin flying back as well only to crash back into the metal gate followed closely by a spear of light throw through the air that peirced Ranchin in the stomache as he reached forward blood flowing from his mouth, another spear of light landed directly throw his head killing Ranchin instantly. Turing back to the house the man snapped his fingers and the two spears dissapered allowing Ranchin's body to slump forward before slowly being consumed by white flames summoned by the angel focusing on the unnamed angel he reached up and slowly tugged of his hood revealing smooth brown hair styled up around his face covering his white eye, along with the hair we can see the man is standing in a victory posture after turning back towards the temple that had thick support beams supporting a traditional chinease style temple looking back at the Angel, his wings still unflurred he is wearing combat boots that have holster in the side each holding a wickedly curved knife and both boots being black , going up we can see skinny jeans with rips in them arounf his knee's and a chain hanging from his right pocket going down his leg and stopping at mid-calf going up more we can see a tattered red tank-top that is being covered by a black leather jacket that has a hood inside of it that conseals his face. This man is Issei hyoudou the last remaining blood line of the hyoudou family. Issei walked forward curling his wings back into the slits in his back shuddering as he felt them stay in there place and moving forward towards the temple casually walking up the stairs and into the main area with a shrine that consist of a water bowl surrounded by candles that the Fallen angels that used to stay here communicated with the master's with.

Issei walked into the main communication area that used to contain a place for worshipping but was taken over by Fallen Angel's issei tapped on the water in the bowl that rippled under his touch then stilled as Issei walked around he waved his hand and the candel's lit up one by one light by a bright red flame. Once the room was light up you could see the copious amount of bodies slew on the floor each surrounded by pools of blood in total there where eighteen. After making sure each body was dead issei walked out of the temple and turned around standing a few feet away and smiling gleefully and clapped his hands together, suddenly the entire temple was consumed by a red flame as issei walked slowly away muttering to himself "One out of the three down, I'll kill them all mom and dad I promise"

7 _years ago_

 _The night was just like all others within the Hyoudou household, Issei the eight year old son of both Haru Hyoudou and Aiko Hyoudou a happy couple who has been married for twelve years. Haru and young Issei where both inside the livining room of the four bedroom, three bathroom apartment traditional japanese house, centered in the country district of Kuoh. The inside of the living room consisted of a red wood table and two pillows laying on either side, the rest of the room consisted of a sliding door on the east side of the house and pictures of assorted times within the families life such as one of Haru and Aiko cradaling a small Issei wrapped in blue cloth or a picture of the three sitting on a picnic blanket overlooking a vast plain on top of a hill that had a lone cherry blossom tree on it._

 _A door sliding could be heard as Akio walked into the living room of her house seeing he eight year old and his father playing chess, Haru was currently fumeing because his son was beating him around and about in a game of chess and only did he release his frustration when he thought for sure he would win with his next move and developed a smug smile on his face only for his son to call during his move "Checkmate" causeing Haru to bang his head against the table in defeat after being beat for the fifth time in chess by a eight year old, while his father was silently mopeing Issei gently patted his head a few times then lghtly picked up the white glass chess pieces and placing them in a slot in a box made to hold his chess board and pieces silently storing the red ones in the right side and the white ones within the left side and gently picking up the intrectly designed chess board with swirls intraced with gold lining and red flames on one side and black flames on the other, After storing his chess borad away he calmly turned to his mother who looking on him with a mischiveous face watching her husband be beaten by there son and adressed her "You need to teach him better, I want to face someone who can actually give me a run for my money mom" as Akio lightly chuckeled and walked over towards her husband and consolded him for his fifth loss tonight and Akio said " You just need to learn how to keep up with him honey, you know how he gets when he is interested with something we only got the chess board three weeks ago and he has played you every friday"_

" _I know honey, but I just wish the champ would take it easy on me once and a while instead of kicking me straight out the door" he said looking at her then chuckleing soon after followed by Akio, then Issei as they all came together for a group hug and finally seperated after five minutes. "Now, why are you here Akio is there something you require our manly assitance with?" Haru inquired and Akio simply said " It's passed your little prodigy's bedtime it's 10:30 P.M. already" she said pointing at Issei who's head was drifting to the side every once and a while as he closed his eyes. "Alright but how's 'bout me and you play a game first Haru suggested as he pulled out a seprete set of chess pieces that contained a light blue set and a Flouresent pink set. As Haru set the pieces up Akio looked at Issei and notcied he had already drifted to sleep and pulled a blanket over him and kissed his forhead goodnight knowing he would be out after flexing his brain so much for the past three hour's after dinner. "Wooping you oldman's but really put a sleepiness on him that he just couldndt wait for" Haru said after finishing setting up the pieces and arranged them so Akio's pink was on the left and His Blue was on the right with both having there eight pawns positioned in front and behind them where the two rooks on either end followed knights on the insides of the rook's then the bishop's on the inside of the knight's and then the king next to the left bishop and the queen next to the right bishop. Akio looked at Haru in the eye and with a flick of her hand her pawn directly in the middle moved forward two spaces towards the blue attackers and so the intense match of magical chess between Haru and Akio continued until Akio said a few hours later "Checkmate" and Haru admitted defeat with a sigh looking at the clock on the far left side of the wall and seeing that it was 1:30 A.M. both parents sighed at staing up so late and walked into there kitchen to prepare a glass of water before going to sleep._

 _POV (Issei)_

 _Issei was currently looking at a chess board but only one side of the board and it had people instead of chess pieces there where people standing in there place in one of the the knight slots he saw a_ young ma _n with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye_ _wearing a black blazer and a long sleeve dress shirt and in the rook slot's he saw a petite girl wuth white har and hazel eyes and white cat ears and a matching tail, Issei felt something in the back of his mind after seeing her in the slots for the King he saw a_ _beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes_ _and a buxom figure with lo_ ng _crimson hair, feeling the same feeling as the rook in the back of his head, issei looks to the queens position to see a beautiful woman with_ very _long black hair and violet eyes_ _again issei felt the same feeling in the back of his head again and looked to the final person in the bishops position and seeing a boy with_ _platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes_ _and pointed ears._

 _Before Issei could react he was thrown away from the dream and was sent to a empty space that was filled with nothing but a black void after a bit issei heard a deep voice that he felt a conection (Do Not fret young one we will be there in your time of need) a voice rumbled and second voice was head by Issei only saying_ _ **(Hmph...)**_ _and suddnly issei heard a loud screach that sounded like his mother that threw him from the realm of dreams and into reality as he shot up eye's wide open and looking around the room confirming that he fell asleep In the living room after he remebered what happened him playing with his father, the family hug and him falling asleep on the couch he heard another scream and walked towards the door he heard the suspicious noise comeing from. Slowly opening the door Issei saw a pool of blood leak towards him and opened the door further only to reveal the dead bodies of his father and mother both mercilessly killed, His father's head was ten feet from his body and his mother's throat seemed to be slit as it was heavily and a sword stuck out of her abdomen as he opened the door farther he saw three people standing over his parents Haru and Akio Hyoudou dead body's seemingly one of them had said "We condeem your soul to an eternity of pain for being of your kind" and kicking his mother to the floor the one who had spoke was seemingly female and the two others where male as Issei heard her say that he shut the door and ran into the room again only grabbing his Chess board and the money they had saved up for a family trip to Kyoto and sprinted out of his families house only paying minor attention to the rain falling and the streaks of thunder raining down on him_ _as he sprinted away the only thought on his mind was_ _ **Why?**_ _._ _Issei ran and ran until he reached a small shed rushing through the door he collaped on the ground and the last thing he saw before black over took his vision was the streaks of white lighting coming down from Heaven._

 _Time Skip (Pov Issei Hyoudou)_

 _A gasp is heard as Issei roughly throws himself up off the ground and looked at his sourronding's only seeing a rundown shed instead of his normal bedroom and suddenly everything came flooding back to Issei._

 _He remebered the way his mothers eye's held a lifeless look to them as her body slumped down and more boold leaked out, the way his father had his hand towardsa the door and his head away from his body seemed to be in a eternal scream of fear for his son as he was killed. Issei suddenly lost control of his legs as they buckeled and he fell to the floor in a crying mess as he remebered all of the little memories of the times he had fun with his mom, when they would sit down and play chess or when Issei would cuddle between them and all three would fall asleep on the couch._

 _Issei continued weeping for quite sometime as he was now a orphaned child at the age of eight and had no idea what to do only his chess board and a thousand dollar's on Issei. Issei stood up slowly as he wiped the rest of the tears off of his shirt, currently all issei was wearing were a pair of black jeans which he normally slept in and a normal t-shirt that displayed a chess piece know as the King and assesed his sourrounding's once again looking around for supplies the shed was a old washdown one, with many holes in the triangle formed room most of which had sunlight coming from them signicateing it was curently day, looking around again there was a desk on the far left wall covered in papers and such, the front had two slideing doors each made of steal and one was slightly leaning to the left. Other than the desk the shed was empty so Issei decided against rummageing through the old desk cautiously walked out of the door of the shed and right into the allyway of two traditional japanse house's._

 _Walking forward out of the alley he saw he was on a street names Kawasaki Lane and continued to the left on his journey alone and from then on Issei Hyoudou was no longer a child but made into a man by the age of eight._

 _FlashBack End_

Ever since that day Issei slowly got accoustomed to living by his self and being haunted by the screams and the pained look in Haru and Akio's faces as they died. Ever since then Issei has begun traveling on his own after a while he moved to Kyoto and was contacted by Gabriel one of the four Seraph at his age of fourteen and was brought to Michael after he discovered the power he controled Michael reccomeneded that Issei stay with the church and become reincarnated as a angel and in return Michael and Gabriel would train Issei to control his power and use them to the max.

Currently Issei was speeding down the highway atop his motocycle a customised Daytona 675 tripple with Gabriel holding onto his back as they rode to there destination Issei revved the engine and the bike flew past the seventy-five mile speed limit and topped at one-hundered and eighty before issei slowed it down after Gabriel started squeaking everytime they flew by a car.

They pulled over in front of the local church in Kyoto as Gabriel decided to move in with Issei after he became quite welathy since becoming a Angel and purchaseing a large house and Issei decided that she should be there to offer assistance with training as she was one of his teachers since the day she first contacted him they became best friends with each other as both shared the same goal of wanting to rid the world of evil and Gabriel was slightly influenced by her crush on Issei into the moving to his mansion of sorts. It has been five years since she move in and there relationship progressed further to where Gabriel and Issei each had a sizeable crush with each other.

Back to Gabriel and Issei both are currently walking up the stairs and suddenly Gabriel turns to Issei and starts to bang on his sholder and yelled "Did you really have to freak me out back there!"

Issei turned to her with a slight smirk and pulled her in for a hug and mummered "I'm sorry Gab-kun" all the while nuzzuling his face into her neck causeing Gabriel to turn beet red and stammered out "Its... okay just.. dont do it again" covering her face concealing her blush. Both angels walked forward to the church building. Gabriel composeing herself and Issei pushing open the doors into a large room with stone-tile flooring, a grand chandelere hung from the roof of the room and there where three sets of doors on either side of the main entrance.

In front of the couple was a simple shirine decorated with flowers and candels and at the top of the shrine was a picture of god and himself sourrounded by four angels. Stopping in front of the shirne Gabriel bent down and grabbed a bowl that was set to the side and filled it with water, turning to Issei, Issei pulled out a knife from his holster on his boots and handed it to her along with a small cross that Gabriel took and turned back towards the bowl of water and started chanting "O' lord might hear my call and anwser my parayer and speak to me" all the while cutting her thumb and dropping blood into the water along with dipping the cross.

After Gabriel finished chanting she handed back the knife which Issei cleaned off her blood and stored it awat and looked at the bowl getting ready to communicate with Michael, The Head Arcangel and Unofficial leader of heaven ever since God died. The water rippled and a image of Michael was shown, Michael is a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes and he has twelve wings growing from his back, and unlike other Angels whose wings are white, his wings are colored gold, further symbolizing his position as the leader.

Once the picture cleared up Michael started speaking "Sister, Issei, I assume this call is to inform me about your mission correct?"

Issei looked at the screen and said "Yes, the house and it's "Owners" have been taken care of and disposed as for the leader there Ranchin has been terminated , I have to thank you Michael for telling me that one of there killers was here." with a pained look in her eye Gabriel started talking "Yes brother as Issei has said we have taken care of them and are to report back to our house and await further orders"

"Yes.. that seems to be the best action as of now ill contact you if anyhthing else arises and Gabriel, take care of him" Michael said looking worried at Issei as he knew all to well what was going through his head

Splashing her hand through the water Gabriel turned to Issei and stated "I know you took care of your feeling at the house but are you okay?" Issei turned to her and stated with no emotion in his eyes's "Yes I'm okay Gabriel let's just go home"

Walking out the door before she could say anything Issei walked down the stairs and started his bike putting his helmet on and sealing his emotions away and awaited Gabriel who slowly approached and held on as Issei sped the bike away towards there house her thoughts on her love and his emotions.

-LB-

 **A.N.**

 **Well new story actually I have planned out a majority of the story already planned and I also plan to update this every month or so as it will be featuring longer chapters and such and I hope you all enjoy this new story as its something thats been brewing inside my mind for a while as it will feature a NonPerverted!OverylyStrong!Smart!Issei with a harem and a badass attitude and also will feature Lemons!**

 **Hope you enjoy and Please Read and Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. The past effect's the Present

**Hello my viewers I'm here today to present another chapter and also I want to say WOW! You guys absolutely rock with the amount of follows and favorites I got just for my prologue and that was only 3k words I plan on typing much longer chapters but they will take a bit longer and so I'm looking forward to the future with you guys.**

 **Along with the excitement of the F &F I also got around to getting a Beta! So say hello to my new beta _Skelo._ I'm very excited with how this story will go and I already have a good part of it planned and I am looking forward to pushing out chapters for you guys! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 – The past effect's the present**

The wind blew by Issei's face as he drove away from his and Gabriel's house after dropping her off from there conversation with Michael. Issei flew past another car and pulled into the side intersection which lead to a small town close to his home in Kyoto.

Pulling off from the intersection Issei sped down the road for a few minutes before reaching his destination, A local bar named _The Devils Den._ Parking his bike Issei pulled out his phone checking the time making sure he was on schedual and seeing it was currently 9:33 PM and walked forward towards the bar. Opening the door he was welcomed to the site of a run down bar with very few people inside of it, one man was slouched against the bar with drool seeping out of his mouth seemingly showing he had druken his sorrows away and passed out due to intoxication. In front of the man and behind the bar was a woman cleaning a glass and looking his way, The woman has a hourglass figure and brown hair tied in a pony tail, a c-cup if Issei guessed right she was wearing a green shirt with a open front showng her breast and had a toothpick in her mouth.

Looking to the left of him issei saw a run down jukebox and another man in a bikers jacet leaning against the 'box talking to another man playing pool on the table next to him and both looked frustrated about something. Looking to his right Issei saw a sofa with stains that would never come out and a foot rest infront of it all being the color of puke green. Walking forward to the bar Issei took a seat next to the passed out man and calmly looked at the bar while the woman asked him " What can I get ya Honey?" in a thick souther accent Issei replied "I'll take a glass of whiskey" in a gruff voice.

The woman walked towards the back of her and grabbed a bottle of Jack daniels and poured Issei a glass half-full,walking back to the counter to get store the bottle back she heard Issei say again in a gruff voice "Leave the bottle.." so she turned around and dropped it infront of Issei, walking back over to the glasses and started cleaning the rest.

Sighing Issei took the bottle and pushed the glass away from him, gripping the bottle in one hand he downed the whole thing o' Jack in four gulps and slammed it on the counter. The woman looking at him in shock, Her eyes grew even bigger when Issei ordered another bottle knowing the same thing would happen she grabbed a fresh bottle of Jack from the storage and handed him the unopened bottle and walked back to the glasses looking at the man with one eye to see the miraculous thing happen again.

Issei chugged the bottle of jack even faster than last time, looked up at the bartender and said "Thank you for you kindness, may god bless you" standng up quickly Issei slammed $300 dollars onto the counter and before he walked away looked at the glass she originally poured and said "That's yours enjoy it" and walked out of " _The devils den"_

 **POV Swap (Issei)**

Walking out of the bar I saw what I was gretted to on my way in three or four motorcycles propped up against each other and his bike sitting in the far left corner of the parking lot with his helmet. Walking to my bike I still had the taste of liquor in my mouth from the two bottle's and was the least bit intoxicated from it as ever since he became an angel he lost the ability to become drunk so he only drinks for the feeling of the brew and the taste.

Coming closer to his bike Issei heard the low rumble of his Harley motorcycle which had transformed from his previous street bike to a low-rideing chopper, a custom bike which was all matt black and rode low to the ground, installed with a 300 RevTech S&S motor and attiquitly named " _Sign's of Evil"._

His bike had three modes to it as to the custom specifications that iseei had for his loved mode of transportation. The most popular mode for Issei was his "Chopper Mode" or the bike he was currently riding, The second mode was his street bike which he had driven earlyier in the day, His Daytona 675 tripple motor which he called " _The Angel's Wing's"_ and the third option Issei uses is his custom Dirtbike which he modified himself to have interchangeing tires which could go from Off-roading to Street tires to even a new prototype he developed using his energy he could create miniture jet-rockets which would effectivly cause him to fly througrh the air afformadily called " _Biblical Justice"_.

Along with the decals Issei also modified each bike to be able to go all terrain and also installed weapons within each of the for combat situation's. The way the bike was able to change was because of something himself created that Gabriel could not even explain. In short he developed a Minture Dimensinal gap and installed it into his bike's motor which allowed the part to exchange for different ones that where contained inside the afformidaly nammed "Gap" in second esssentially createing a new bike he just had to install the 'Gaps inside the motors of his three bikes and he created a sytem of three bikes each living inside each other that are able to excgane each other at Issei's call, So yes he thinks it's quite badass if he is giving himself credit.

Hoping on his bike Issei started the motorcycle, revved the engine to the bartender who was outside smoking a cigarette and sped off down the single assphalt road that lead it's way to Kuoh city thoughts of his previous conversation with Gabriel still on his mind and the tasted of liquor still on his lips.

 _FlashBack 5 hours prior_

 _Hoping off his bike Issei turned to Gabriel and helped her get off as any gentlemen would then swiftly turned around and storlled to the door Gabriel directly behind him. Walking up to his house from a glance Issei admired his handywork as he and Gabriel created the house themselves. It was a three story house that was a plain white color and had a balcony on the second floor, the designs of the room where a giant 5 bedroom and 4 bathroom house with a Gym room, Olympic sized pool and Underground launching facilities for when he and Gabriel had a mission along with a medic bay, state of the art kitchen and traditional japanse style baths._

 _Standing in front of the front door issei placed his hand on the side of the door frame perpendicular to the door knob and a screen popped up reading his hand print and confirming it was him. The door slid open and both angels walked inside Issei heading straight to the LF/Armoury and walked down a flight of stairs directly infron of them. Gabriel walked to the right where another set of stairs was and went to the second floor to her room and re-dressed herself in casual clothes as she was previosuly wearing a comabt suit that has been provided for most angel's. It was a skin tight black latex suit that was cut off mid thight and continued from her knees down. She also had black comabt boots similar to Issei but without the slits for the knives._

 _Afetr Gabriel got finished changing out of her combat suit and into One of Isseis shirts which was a plain black tank-top and booty short's she headed down to the Lf to check on Issei._

 _Line Break_

 _While Gabriel was changing Issei was heading down the fleet of glass stairs and to his personal Armoury he implimented early on into the LF, reaching the last step Issei looked around the Lf/Armoury it was a large room with a tunnel leading to his right that went so far into the darkness he could not see. Looking around more Issei observed the weapon shelves lined against the wall on the left side faceing the wall opisite to the launching tunnel. The left side was occupied by his weapons and the right was there information network, it was filled with computer monitors and a single tower in the middle of all eight monotors capabile of hacking into the pentagon stealing files and never being noticed so basically badass. Next to to the monotors and computers where his and Gabriels chairs and a wide 76' in flatscreen T.V. that was currently playing on the multichannel option multiple networks each split into four sections, the four stations playing out of the two where major news channels, one was blank eccept with a symbol of two white wings in the middle and the fourth was set on a security footage of the house._

 _Directly in between the two sides was a hallway that lead to a medical bay that stored two beds, medicine of all assorted kinds and a steel table inbetween the two beds for emergencies. After looking around the room or caver more well put Issei trecked over to the Armoury and exchanged clips of the guns he had used, His twin pistols and shotgun which is carried on his bike._

 _ ***BEEP***_

 _Issei was in the middle of filling his clips when he heard the sound, setting the clip and the ammo on one of the steel shelves he walked over to one of his computer screens and seeeing the same symbol that was on the T.V. two pure white wings put this time there was a red circle with a 1 in the middle of it and the wings where fluttering as if to say "you have a message" moving the mouse over to the wings Issei clicked once and a vide recorder opened up showing the face of Michael._

 _After the video started loading michael started talking._

" _Issei, i'm sad to infrom you of this as you have just came back from you mission and are most definetly tired but this is of urgent matter I need you to report to Kuoh academy ASAP as of recent knolage has fortold that events are starting to unfold and your hometown is going to be the center of this"_

 _After a short pause Michael contined talking. "As of right know you are to be not know as one of the most deadly Angels of the Cross but as a normal school boy. We are going to need you to readopt the last name Hyodou and start takeing classes at Kuoh academy as there are devils there that are in need of montoring when the events occur, I apololgise for springing this on you so soon but you may be out last hope for this. I have been given the authorisation to allow the use of your Excalabur and also have allowed you to bring Gabriel along but it is up to you if you bring her with you immedietly or not. I wish you the best of luck Issei and I hope you know you are one of our best ,Signing off Michael."_

 _Issei looked at the screen contemplateing what his plan of action was. While Issei was thinking Gabriel walked down the stairs seeing Issei over at the information terminal walked looking at the ground In thought. When Gabriel was close enough to Issei he looked up at her and said "Michael has assigned me a mission" before looking away towards the computer as Gabriel walked up behind him and Issei pulled up the basci information on his home town and waited for Gabriel to talk._

" _So whats the mission about and why do you look so moppey about it?" she said in a questioning tone wanting to know what had her partner in such a thoughtful mood and Issei replied "Ive been told that I have to report to Kuoh town immedietly as major events will be unfolding there in a while, ive been told that it will just be me and you will not be joining me..."_

 _Rearing back as this was the first time each of them where being seperated for a extended period of time "You're... sure you can return there" Gabriel said placeing a hand onto Isseis shoulder not being able to stop her self from noticeing the way the muscule's shifted whenever he moved or how strong they where just with him sitting down.  
_

" _I... dont know Gab'.."_

" _Just know that if you need me i'm only a flight away, and let's not think of this as good bye but more a see ya later"_

 _Standing up Issei walked over to where he was previously loading his gun's and continued putting bullets into his clips while Gabriel sat down and started to compose a file of information on the home town of Issei Hyodyo._

 _Time Skip 1 hour late_

 _Standing next to the launching pad Issei stood in all his glory wearing his normal attire which he previously had been wereing even after he and Gabriel completed the mission of terminateing the fallen angel's._

 _Gabriel walked up to Issei holding a tablet of sorts with the side's being black hnadels and the middle composed of all glass._

" _Inside this folder ive composed all the information on the supernatural and human working of Kuoh town and also had a team recompose you house to the specifacations you gave me in the USB, along with that there are specific personel folders on the devils, fallen angels, special gear users and Angel's along with lots of other specifics that are inclosed inside the file. Ive imported it all into you main system inside you watch and you Motorcycle's._

" _As for the information I provided one more thing for you that I need to give personally" Gabriel said while issei looked at her with a questionin gaze as she strolled over to the Info terminal sat the tablet down and walked back before she stood in fornt of him took in a long breath and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before saying "Dont Die for me", Issei's brain went dead for a moment and Gabriel took that as the que that she had done something wrong and pulled away and got ready to walk away before she could Issei came to his sense grabbed her by the arm, twisted her around and passonietly kissed her on the lips for a good minute before releaseing her and adorned a smirk that could only be compared to a wolfs and said in a husky voice_

" _Man ive been wanting to do that for awhile now" before gripping his bag and takeing a single step backward saluteing her and blowing a kiss as she watched him fall the good 80 meter drop before unflurring his wings and flying at neckbreak speed's toward the underground exit Gabriel speechless for a couple moment's before squealing and checking to make sure noone saw her and walked over to the Info terminal._

 _Flashback End_

Going back to Issei he was currently speeding down the single lane dusty asphalt road going 98 Mph before slowing down at spot on the road that looked inconspicuious and parked the bike before pressing a button on his watch that cause the bike to basically get sucked up and stored inside the watch.

After takeing care of his mode of transportation for one part of his trip Issei unflured his wings, feeling the weird yet comforting feeling of them coming out of there slits in his back, Issei like unlike most angels had multiple sets of wings and in total had the same amount as Gabriel having a large amount of 12 angel wings signifying his power ranking and putting him up the ladder with Michael and Gabriel. He on the contrary unknow to Michael and Gabriel has a total of 13 wings the 12 only being angel the thirteenth pair was his Dragon wings, Issei is the weilder of both heavenly dragons and has learned how to tame there constant fighting at a young age. Along with some other tricks from the dragons other the wings but has never reavealed his full draconic side Michael beliveing him to just be the Red Dragon Emperor.

Currently issei only unfurled one pair of wings as using all twelve looks ridiculous in his opinion and flung himself into the air with he legs leaveing a small crater in the side of the road and took off in the direction towards Kuoh and his old home.

Time Skip 6 hours; Current Time 3:23 A.M

Sailing over the hill on the bordering edge of Kuoh issei was greeted with the large city that was Kuoh, flying over the city Issei spotted the academy where he would be poseing as a normal school boy, Issei saw the park he and Irina played in a kid's he also saw the root of his problems and the reason for him becoming a angel, His old house or well new house Issei would say as he made specific plans for his house to be remodeled if he where to return.

His new house took similar things from his and Gabriels house as per the three story building, medical bay and ULF but each was remodeled from there other house.

Flying down towards the ground Issei landed around the block in the middle of the park which was located down the road from his new house. When Issei touched the ground his senses kicked in an he detected 8 presences, 5 devil's and 3 fallen each located at places around the town. After calming his sense after flareing from being in the new area he started a trek towards his house and arrived there in three minutes walking to the front door Issei stepped forward and opened the door, double checking the magical seals before stepping inside into his new household.

The inside of his house looked very different from what his parents originally had for his old home, the inside was influenced by american culture instead of japanse and it showed prowdly the living room which the front door showed had a walkdown staircase leading to the living room to the right was a elevator leading up to the higher second and thrid floors, and to the left was a hallyway that also had staircase but this one being wood lead down towards the ULF. On the second floor resided 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms two being normal bathrooms with toilets and sinks but the third was a large wooden bath modeld after japanse tradition.

On the very third floor was a large scale gym which took up the entire space filled with weights, punching bags, specially reinforced walls for heavy hit's. On the roof was a large space which contained a walkway through stones leading to a large swimming pool that could be compared to olympic sized pool.

Issei designed the entire house himself includeing the USF which was a large room similar to the old ULF but contained a large drop instead of a straight tunnel the drop went down then straight up optomized for speed launches. The interior of the ULF was a large cave with a square hole that was the drop on the far right side and on the left where four things, A mini Information Terminal with just 2 monitors and a single TV which was set to the symbol of the two wings again. The second was a room with a narrow walkway which lead to a large armoury and the third was a suqared space in the wall with tools and mechanical parts for his motorcycle which was set up on the middle of the space and the fourth was a mdeical bay but this one only having a single bed with a single steel table for operateing and sleeping it was filled with needels, medicine and other medical equipment.

Issei stepped into the house and looked around his new home which he would be permanently staying in. Walking around the living room Issei turned to the kitchen which was included in a side space to the right of the couches and tables, it was a granet marble top with a built in stove top surrounded by tile flooring and a wall incloseing the space from the living room. Once inside the kitchen Issei started to prepare his meal and 10 minuets later had a plate of welldone stake with esparagus and mash potatoes to enjoy while watching T.V.

An hour later Issei finished his meal depsoited the plate and silverware into the sink and turned off the T.V heading up the ministars and toward the elevator, after reaching the elevator and heading to his bedroom which was located on the second floor he retired for the night, unawared of the people watching him.

 _ **Line Break**_

 ***Beep* *Beep* *BEEP***

Issei sat up grogy after the 6 hour trip he finally reached Kuoh again but the ride was a heavy buffer on his stamina cause he knows all to well flying for extended amounts of time can really do ones muscules a nightmare.

Slamming the off button on the alarm, Issei got ready to prepare for his first day back at Kuoh town and got dressed in his school unifrom which was givin to him by Gabriel before he left, Looking in the mirrior he was starting to think that whoever ran Kuoh academy had it out for him as normal attire there is a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with verticlal linings, a black ribbion on the collar and black dress pants and brown dress shoes, Issei decideing he hated the dress but knew he was short on time just decided to throw off the blazer and shoes and wear a black tanktop with his jacket over top with his black combat boots making sure to conseal his knives instead of just putting them in his boots, wearing his watch he set down the elevator and towards the front door grabbing his jacket on the way out.

Time Skip 10 Minuets

Issei stood out side the front gates of the new schoold he would be attanding already checking the information about it on his walk here, Kuoh academy housed 560 kids and was previously a all-girls school but recently changed to a co-ed school for both gender's allowing Issei to be currently attending classes as a first year.

Walking into the gates issei could see kids mingleing around the fountain in the middle and some on the steps infront of a building directly infront of issei because classes have just started. Issei knowing where all his calsses where decided he would might as well have some fun while he was here and decided to roam the campus before heading into his class and most likely arriveing late.

While roaming around the school Issei pulled up a map of the school on his watch and checked out the buildings he would most likely be spending time at, seeing the old school building and the training hall eventyally returning to the main school house at 8:04 being 30 minutets late for class and roaming the hall till araiveing at his first calss which was Math.

Entering the room the teacher looked up from the chalk board at him for a second before saying loud enough for the class of 30 kids to hear "AH! You must be the new transfer student ive been told about, please come in and introduce yourself!" mumbleing under his breath "though you are 30 minuets late"

Walking before the class and looking at all his fellow class mates Issei spotted one in particular which was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes with two black cat hair clip's who was looking at him but turned away quickly with a blush on her face. Standing infront of the class now "Names Issei, Nice to meet you" Issei said before nodding and takeing a seat next to the window and listened to class through the whole half hour the teacher spoke the whole time takeing into account of the white haired girl stareing at him intensly.

Time Skip 5 Hours later

Going through the Gates outside of the school Issei had one thought on his mind and that was the auras he felt within the school, Walking down the street towards his house Issei suddenly felt the feeling of someone stareing at him intensly and quickly turned around only to see noone there/

Shrugging it off he continued his way home unaware of the people watching and basking in his aura planning what to do with him.

POV Swap

"So Rias do you agree that this is a dangerous situation indeed" said a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eye's dressed in a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. This was Sona Sitri the heiress to the clan and she was currently looking at two of Kuoh academies beauties, One was a beautiful young woman who appears to be in her late teens with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure with crimsion red hair and the other was

a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes.

These two girls where Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory clan and Akeno Himejima, Rias queen in her peerage both had there eyes set apon Issei before he left and where currently engaged in a conversation with Sona about there knew interest

"He certianitly is a trouble maker it seems if his actions speaked for themselves"

"Ara Ara if his aura is anything to go by as just feeling it enter Kuoh almost had me on my knees I say we keep an eye on him" Akeno and Rias replied to Sona, all three of them looking into the direction Issei had gone, each knowing he would effect there lives in certain ways.

 **ANNNND DONE! It took me quite a bit for this as I decided to type about 500 – 1k each day and setteled with a 4k chapter so I hope its sufficent for you all and I also hope you like the New and Inproved Issei!**

 **Well tell me how you think about it in the reviews and also a quick note Skelo isnt checking my work right now because he has test and such so wish him luck and R &R this chapter hope you enjoy!**


	3. Fitting in is hard when your a dragon

**Hello again! I'm back again to give you all another installment of The Birth of a new Red Dragon Emperor and I also want to tell you all that I have a suprise for everyone of you which I don't want to spoil but i'll give you a hint as to why ive been enjoying you all reviewing telling me not to make him apart of Rias peerage, the fact is Issei isnt going to be a Pawn/Slave to anyone! Yay! The way hes going to do it is I hope will be exciteing for you all but thats for later chapters!**

 **Well anyway I do hope you enjoy this new chapter and also would like to thank you all for supporting little old me! Now for the next installment of The Birth of a new Red Dragon Emperor.**

" **_Albion Talking"_**

" **Ddraig Talking"**

 **' _Albion Thinking'_**

 ** _'Ddraig Thinking'_  
** "Talking"

" _Thinking"_

 **Chapter 2 – Fitting in is hard when your a dragon**

"What is it.." Issei muttered looking around himself feeling someone stareing at him, turning around quickly Issei saw the briefest flash of white hair before it dissapered behind a tree and he turned away, feeling the presence he couldnt tell what it was but he knew for sure it was magical and he unselfconciously flared out his aura reaching around him.

POV Swap (Koneko)

Koneko couldnt surpress the urge to arch my back against the tree she was currently standing against feeling his aura made her legs shake and her breathing to come out in short gasp's being a Nekomata she was more intune in the auras of things and when she first felt Issei's she was inside the girls bathroom and had to grab onto the sink to keep herself from falling over at how overpowering it was.

Over the day she silently cursed her Nekomata side as it would cause her to become frantic and embarresed and aroused whenever Issei was near her and she had to share the same fucking classroom with the guy!, She slowly got used to it but only to where she wouldnt have her legs shakeing and the other effects when he is a large distance away but she learned the hard way getting to close would cause her to feel like she was in heat.

So when Buchou suggested that she follow Issei on his way home to observe for odd things she was having a internal struggle within herself weather to stay back or what her Nekomata side preffered run up and jump him gaining a lusty euphoria.

She hated to deny it but she preffered the second option composeing herself she looked around the tree once she heard "Would you go out with me.."

POV Swap (Issei)

"Will you go out with me!" raiseing and eyebrow Issei looked at the girl who approached him asking his name and then suggesting a relationship, he had initially stopped ontop of a bridge to look at the river below him on his stroll back home when a girl walked up " Are you seeing anyone?" she said after she walked up to me and I turned to her.

"No, not currently" Issei said after a bit of contemplation and he decided he may as well humour the fallen angel and see what she was planning, looking at her she had long black hair down to her hips and violet eye's and came packing with C cups, wearing a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Thats good... in that case" she said "Will you go out with me!" she said after a moment of mumbleing and thats where Issei stood currently a fallen angel asking him out on a date and he could decided to see what she was planning and even learn some intell on what was happeneing in his old town with the new magical being here, there even the small chance Issei could get laid.

Or Issei could turn down the girl, the ability to see the fallen angels plans and also a chance to fuck going down the drain. So Issei chose the only sutible option

"Why not" he said shrugging his shoulder's and looking at the smile appear on the girls face. "M..m..My Name's Yuuma Amano!" Yuuma said flustered, Issei donned a smirk that resembeled that of a wolf's before flareing his aura once more before saying " Name's Issei" and watching with amusment at "Yuuma" trying to cover her shaking legs and blush before handing him a piece of paper with a shakey hand and saying " Tha..Thats my number.. Le..Lets go out on a Dat..Date this S..unday" before sprinting off in the opposite direction of Issei.

Walking towards the direction of his house Issei chuckled under his breath while walking away and muttered "Who know's this may be fun" before continueing on his way leaveing a aroused Koneko leaning against the tree for the second time and a frustrated Raynare sitting against a wall breathing ragged while having a blush the color of a tomatoe on her face both sexually frustrated.

Time Skip, Current Time 10:03

Sitting in his chair Issei was typeing at a computer looking up information on certain things he would need and getting clearing for weapons for the future before hearing a noise

* **BEEP*** * **BEEP*** * **BEEP*** * **BEEP***

Looking at the screen Issei could see a document sent directly from heave for him with the words _**"Confidential"**_ writen, on the inside Issei could see that it told a detailed description of a strong hold of magicians that Michael requested he destroy, giving him leveand telling him that there was a confirmed total of 23 magicians inside the strong hold which broke off from the faction and was working indepentitaly from them and advised Issei that he ahd level 6 clearence. Michael developed the system sometime when he became the defacto leader of heaven and implimented it into missions when Issei became an angel, there where 10 level's of clearence which each allowed Issei to use more and more of his power's for different situations, Level's 1 – 4 where gun only missions limiting him to his bikes and guns 1 being the weakest witch was normally just for a training simulation, and 4 allowing magical cannons, 5 – 6 allowed his angel powers light spears, light granades and wings, 7- 10 where for extreame situations 7, allowing just Ddraig, or His boosted gear, 8 allowing only Albion, or Divine Divideing, 9 was when he is allowed to Use Balance breaker with both Albion and Ddraig along with his excalubur and 10 level clearence allowed _**Juggernat Drive**_ and all previous abilities.

Issei had the power to revoke all clearences at his will but most of the time doesnt and follow's Michael's orders. Sitting up Issei walked over to the armoury grabbing and arming himself with gun's, ammo and exsplosives as the target area was underground. Pileing all the extra ammo and exsplosives inside a sports bag he slung it over his arm and took a look at himself in the side mirror, He was currently wearing a leather jacket with a silver tanktop, a belt with the buckle having a skull and bones ingraved with _**"Born Dragon"**_ and black skinny jeans with rips and a chain hanging from his pocket, combat boots with knife slots filled and he was holding two silenced Mp5's and walked out of the armoury and towards the drop off unflurring his wing's and stepping off the platform and free-falling he made the sharp drop in a matter of second before shooting forward and then straight up.

Bursting through the air at break-neck speeds issei launched himself into the night sky and flew above the city before heading to the west where he knew the strong hold was, his guns on his back and his bag still strapped to his shoulder. Looking down as he flew Issei could identify buildings, a few parks and the school. Looking at his watch Issei looked at the time seeing it was currently 10:15, Issei was pleased to know he would be able to kill these pricks then make it back in time to get a goods rest before school.

Time Skip 15 Minuets later

Flapping his wings once again Issei looked ahead and saw a small bunker that was rose out of the ground standing alone in itself it was entirely made of concrete and had a tunenel leading underground if what Michael informed him of was right, comeing within 100 meters of the bunker Issei felt himself fly through a forcefield which started a alarm and cause the guards on watch to fly over each donned in mercinary gear holding M16 equpiited for nighttime.

"Damn humans always getting in the way of things" Issei said while flying over top of the large group of 7 men before tucking in his wings and dive bombing infront of them, landing in a roll and stopped in a crouched position both of his gun's cocked and loaded and already fireing before the guards new what happened each taken out with 2 shots to the chest from the silenced Mp5's.

Standing up again Issei reloaded his clips before walking over to the humans hired by the magicians and muttering a incanation which was said in latian before the bodies where transported away in a white light. Walking towards the concrete building which only had four walls with one window each and no room he saw a submarine type of door with a large lock on the top which rotated and was locked.

"Well there goes the easy way, and I guess knocking wont work either" Issei said before walking towards the hatch.

POV Swap (Daiki the fallen angel)

When we heard the alarm our base started to go crazy as macigians ran around flipping over tables, grabbing guns and swords, and prepareing magic while I ordered the humans to check out the disturbance before sitting back in my chair thinking over what could have come through the barrier as it was designed to repel most lowerlevel and midlevel power beings so what would have gone through the barrier had to be something strong enoguh to overpower it in seconds.

"Girl Scout's!, get your go damn cookies" everyone stopped moving as we all heard the muted voice come from the other side of the hatch. A pen drop could be heard as one of my subordinates went to check the hatch and I realized all to late that there was a strange beeping coming from the hatch as 5 of more magicians walked toward the door and grabbed the handle it suddenly exploded inward and blasted the hatch inside shredding the men at the door and flying down and smashing into two more all the while this was happening a man jumped inside and all I could see through the smoke was his silhouette and the flashes of a gun fireing.

When the dust setteled I saw 13 dead bodies of my men and a teenager standing in the middle of the room blood on his hands and two guns in them stareing diresctly at me and the four other magicians.

POV Swap (Issei)

Hearing a battle cry I look to see magician number 1 running at me with a sword and when he was within strikeing distance I turned to the side and flung my foot out straight and it slammed into his jaw sending him flying back into the side of the wall and to slump over dead with parts of his brain sliding down the wall. Magician #2 and #3 ran at me, #2 with his fist set on fire and #3 standing back firing small bolts of energy from his forehead, I quickly dodged to the left where a fist would have hit where my head used to be before hitting the offender in the gut with my left fist and slamming my knee into his face and grabbing his neck, pulling his body in front of me and allowing the bolt of energy strike its comrade in the heart. Rushing towards #3 I slammed my right fist into his face and kicked him in the stomache before grabbing his limp body and snapping his neck leaveing #4 and the leader.

#4 walked forward before pulling out a Katana which started to give off a blueish pink glow and got into a stance, Deciding to humble the soldier Issei pulled out a thin katana of his own with wave patterns on the sides of the blade before assuming his own stance with his feet pointing forward, his sword held with both of his hand and at hip level pointed straight at his opponent.

As if by an unspoken signal both men rushed each other Issei going on the defensive and #4 going for an offensive rush thrusting his sword at Issei's head hoping to catch him by surprise but Issei ducked and parried with a slash towards the gut, #4 angling his blade down and blocking Isseis slice with his blade before turning swiftly and backing away both standing still for a moment before Issei rushed forward and downward slicing towards his opponent which was met with a blade slicing blocking his in midair as both angel and magician struggeled to see who's blade would weaken first and before anyone could think #4's stance weakened and Issei saw an opening inside his defense pulling back his blade quickly Issei shoved it straigt through the gut of the last servent of Daiki and laid him down on the ground to slowly die by suffocateing on his own blood.

Walking over his last opponet Issei walked towards Daiki who was cowering in fear behind his desk before jumping up and flinnging his arms out which cause a green colored barrier about 10 feet wide to strech around him and his desk and for Daiki to sit back in his seat confident in his barriers abilities as he was one of the strongest within there small organasation that branched off from the main faction.

One could see the terror in his eyes when Daiki watched Issei poke a finger through his barrier as if it where a mere fog and then stick one and then another of his hand through the forcefield and spread out a oval shape big enough for him to enter through before walking towards Daiki and sitting on top of his desk before looking at him and saying "Now that wasnt very nice" and smirking at him while Daiki was cowering in his chair knowing anyone who could break his barrier this easily would end him in an instant.

"Now Daiki is it?, i'm going to ask nicely once and after that... well things wont be nice for you..."  
Issei said while having a murderous glint in his eyes.

All that night the only sound heard from the bunker was scream's of pain and begging to be spared.

Time Skip (Current Time 12:34)

Climbing out of the bunker Issei held up a remote with his blood soaked hands and pressed a button with a red light ontop of it before the entire house and bunker blew up with a mushroom cloud foaming out from the balst as Issei flew away towards his house.

Walking through his front door Issei sighed as he had another long day and there was homework he had to do for his new classes as he joined mid-summester, sliding his boots off by his front door Issei walked to the elevator which lead to his room before pressing the second floor button and walking in silently contemplateing to himself about the rough day he had and how he was just like a slave to Michael making him do all this work all the time.

Walking out Issei made his way to his bed and jumped onto it slinking down and immedietly falling asleep not even changing out of his clothes and immedietly fell asleep.

Time Skip ( 7:05 A.M.)

"FUCK!, I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO CLASS!"

Issei screamed as he shot up after he woke up realizeing in his midhaze state he fell asleep without even turing on his alarm and bolted out of his bed looking in the mirror and seeing he was still in his jeans and leather jacket, Issei decided to just fuck it and wear what he had on to school before running to the elevator, grabbing his bag and waited while the doors opened and allowed him access and he walked inside internally screaming that it was takeing forever before storming out the already opening doors and attaching his boots to his feet he speed out the door and started a sprint towards his school knowing he would be late.

" _ **Partner, you sure are a peculiar dragon and angel worried about such trivial things as being late"**_

Albion said inside Isseis mind, a tick mark appearing on Issei's head at the remark

" **He is right you know, when we had our bodies we used to slay millions of men and now we are confined to being late to a school"** Ddraig said along with another tick mark appearing and Issei to become immedietly annoyed at his "Partners" comment's before saying out loud "Well, just deal with it for now and where were you comments during last night may I add"

" _ **..."**_ Ddraig and Albion both chose to remain silent as Issei said "Just as I thoguht, well just deal with it and lets get going now" as the dragon-angel hybrid said crossing the bridge he talked ot the fallen angel last night on and continued sprinting towards his highschool making it to the gates at a miraculious 10 minuets late before walking in through the gates and towards his class awaiting his scolding and ready to start the day with knowledge he already knew.

 _ **(LB)**_

Walking out of his fourth period Issei walked towards the main doors of the building aware that he was being watched by two people one being the school mascot, Koneko and the other the schoold prince, Kiba not paying attention to the stares as he knew what they where looking at as he was used to being singled out everywhere he went so Issei slammed open the front doors and moved his way out of the groups of students on there way towards lunch and manuvered his way towards his clamied area which was under a oak tree on a slanted hill overlooking the school building and sat down before hearing the scream of girls and two boys run out infront of him being followed by a group of girls with kendo sticks in the hands screaming "PERVERT!" and "I'LL KILL YOU!" as they passed infront of Issei he pulled out a bento from his backpack which was stocked with his lunch which was friend chicken with rice and a side of veggie's and started eating with his chopstick overlooking the school and hearing the cries of the perverted duo as they got the shit beat out of them by the kendo club.

" **You know they are watching you right partner?"** Ddraig said to Issei inside his mind, Issei after hearing the remark looked over where he sensed the presence of the girl who had been following him for the past coulple of days and flared his aura which was a way he learned to run her off from watching him. "Doesnt matter they can look all they want as long as they dont act i'm fine, there just a small group of devil's, not like we havent beaten groups exactly like them before"

" _ **Just be on the lookout"**_ Albion said as well as Issei continued his eating looking again to see if he had indeed flushed Koneko away and saw that she was standing in the same place alabit a bit shaky in the leg's and flustered. Finishing his bento Issei closed it threw his chops sticks away and packed it all inside his backpack before sealing it and standing up and walking towards Koneko's tree and said casually as he walked by "Try not to overstep your boundries" and continued his way towards the main school building and walked into his class playing on his phone and waiting for the lunch bell to ring.

Fifteen minuets later the bell rang out and Issei could hear the groups of students comeing back to there classes after a roudy lunch time as his fellow classmates started walking through the door Issei saw Koneko walk to her desk glareing at him and all Issei did was wink and look back at the teacher whom was at the front of the class and got ready to listen to the lesson.

 _ **(LB)**_

Sighing Issei looked ahead and towards the sky as he was contemplateing what he should do tommorow as he still had the date with the fallen angel before pushing it to the back of his mind and decideing to worry about it later.

Seeing his house about a little ways infront of him Issei started his treak again after contemplateing about his situatipn before he suddenly felt a familiar pressence and said to himself "Why is he here?"

" **Careful partner we still don't know of his plans yet"** Ddraig said to Issei before going silent again as Albion was currently sleeping he said nothing and Issei began a silent walk of five minuets towards where he felt the energy signature last and finally arrived to see a tall man appearing in his late twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee looking upwards towards the sky, this man was someone Issei new and had the pleasure of shareing a drink with from time to time thism an was Azazel, the genral governer and creator of the fallen angel's.

"What do you see when you look up at the stars Issei?" Azazel questioned him adorning a playful smirk as he knew how to push Issei's button's

"Get to the ponint already Azazel you know i'm not in the mood for your teaseing today.." Issei said in a harsh remark having delt with Azazel more times than once as he contacted Issei a while ago and inquired about his "gears" which he ended up leaveing his house with more than a couple bruises after asking Issei to a duel.

"Well what I see is the stars, the moon and what used to be my home Heaven" he responded in a nostalgia manner. "If you miss it so much you shouldnt have had inquired in your sexual desire's even if the tail you snatched was fine" Issei replied while sitting on the bench with Azazel both looking at the sky now Issei thinking over his statement looking for the hidden clues that Azazel was know to add into there conversaion's.

"Well aside from the nostalgia feeling's i'm here to tell you something" Azazel said adorning a serious exspression on his face "Things will be happening soon, ive got a feeling they will be centered aroudnd you as well my friend"

"Well that would explain Michael's message but doesnt really explain anything, aside from that any other information you mind telling me?" Issei said as he thought over what Azazel had said to him for a bit as Azazel replied with saying nothing is occuring but he feels that the peace will soon crumble to pieces.

Standing up Azazel brushed the dust off of his pant's before looking at Issei and saying "Well this converstion has gone well look forawards to seeing you again my friend" before unflurring his wings and flying off in a burst of speed as Issei got up as well and headed back towards his house and after walking for five minuets reached his house feeling tired and ready for a night's sleep.

Kicking off his boots by the front door Issei grabbed a can of soda after walking down the small staircase that lead to his kitchen and living room before heading around to his couch and proped his leg rest up flipped on the T.V. to a movie and feel asleep after a few hours of think on Azazels words and watching the movie before passing out as the dragon – angel hybrid feel asleep thought of the future fresh in his mind.

 _ **Well sorry for the wait this took a little longer as ive been busy with summer and stuff but hope you do enjoy this and the reveal wont be till next chapter.**_

 _ **Along with that Skelo is finally done with exams so hoo-ra and all that as I bid you all a good day/night and make sure to R &R.**_


	4. A date with a fallen angel and power!

**Hello again my viewer's! I'm sorry for the long await for this chapter as I had a celebration recently and such with my family so I hope you guys don't mind that but this chapter is really a intro into the big match so look forward to that and I hope you all enjoy! Also side note I decided to delay the big reveal for a bit as I have some stuff I want to include for you guys before that so I hope you understand**.

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

" _**Albion Talking**_ "

 **"Ddraig Talking** "

' _ **Albion Thinking**_ '

' **Ddraig Thinking** '

Chapter 3 – A date with a fallen angel! And the unveiling of power!

"God dammit she's late," Issei said as he impatiently tapped his foot whilst waiting for "Yuuma". As he stood with his back against the fountain, passerby's stared at him standing there in his punk clothes; before looking away quickly once he turned to look at them.

"Here, honey." Issei looked to his left and saw a woman looking at him; holding out a piece of paper with some writing on the front and a rune on the back from what Issei could see. He looked at the girl with a quizzical expression for a second before muttering a thanks and watching her walk off, handing flyers to other men and women along their daily travels before going too far out of his vision and eventually disappearing.

"Hey! Issei!" Yuuma said running up to him with a slightly tired expression before standing straight after feeling his presence and looking at him with a smile on her face.

"I hope you didn't wait long…" she said looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Not long I just got here myself," Issei said to her before standing straight and holding out his elbow for her to hook her arm around before saying "Shall we then?" as Yuuma looped her arm through his. She straightened up for a second before relaxing into his warmth as they both walked forward and headed into various shops and such before finally arriving at the spot Issei parked his bike before stopping.

Turning around Issei handed her a helmet before sitting down onto the bike which was currently in its street bike mode and starting the engine as Yuuma looked a little frightened to which Issei said "Dont worry I don't bite" with a smirk on his face as she put on the helmet with a blush on her face and slung herself over the back on the seat ad holding onto the bike to which Issei floored the throttle causing the bike to shoot forward onto the highway and for Yuuma to shriek and grab onto his back holding on for dear like as Issei chuckled at her antic's and speed up the bike zooming through traffic and onto the part of their date Issei looked forward to.,

During the ride Raynare or know as Yuuma currently found herself slowly enjoying Issei company but then remembered her mission and continued pretending she was enjoying it inside her heart enjoying it just as much as she was showing.

 **Linebreak**

Slowing down near a park Issei came to a stop and shut off his bike before waiting for Yuuma to hop off. He then dismounted on his own before relinking his arm with her and making there may to the main area of the park and sitting on a bench looking up at the stars.

"You know I had a really fun time today Issei" Raynare said as she snuggled a little closer into Issei before resuming her look at the stars; mentally preparing herself for what she had to do.

"I have a question for you Issei" Raynare spoke looking at the fountain in front of them as Issei looked at her face waiting for her to tell him what the question was but all he got was for her to stand up and walk forward a bit causing Issei to stand up as well.

Turning to Issei "Yuuma" looked at him her voice changing as she said "Will you die for me?" before she transformed in the process of transforming she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance and her eyes changed taking on a more darker more evil look and her clothing also changed dramatically now consisting of black straps around and under her breasts, a thong like piece held around her by three thin straps, gloves that run up her arms with chains and shoulder guard with three spikes sprouting from them and black thigh-high heel boots.

POV Switch (Issei's POV)

Looking at Raynare during her transformation Issei knew he was getting excited from the fallen angel finally taking action and also seeing her as nude as the day she was born. Looking at her after she finished he could see that she thought her entrance into her new form was fantastic and wasted no time and started conjuring a light spear and immedietly hurled it at him "Don't be mad at me, be angry with god for giving you your gear."

" **PARTNER!** " " _ **PARTNER!**_ "

Both Albion and Ddraig screamed inside Issei head as Issei ushered them to calm down saying he could handle this as the spear was a few feet away and Raynare was sure she killed him only to see him disappear in a flash as the spear she threw ended up embedded into the tree behind him and he appeared behind her with a small vial of liquid in his hand, the liquid was a purplish-pink and had small sparkles inside of it as it sloshed around before Issei disappeared again and reappeared in front of Raynare before uncapping the vial.

The response was instant as Raynare hit the ground and was wildly reaching for her breast and started fondling herself like crazy, moaning all the while feeling infuriated for doing this and fighting back against whatever was making her go crazy.

"Oh boy she wasn't lying when she said this was powerful!" Issei said with a smirk on his face and looking at Raynare who was still currently fondling herself

Issei walked towards Raynare before stepping in front of her face "This nasty little guy is called March of the White Hare and conveniently makes you have more sexual desire than ever before, basically making you uncontrollably horny.

Issei took the cork back out again and recapped the vial leaving an angered and shaky Raynare coming down from her high and a smirking Issei before he extended his hand and poked the spot in the middle of her chest causing her to fall unconscious and Issei to sigh "I always hate having to do this it takes forever," and proceeding to erase and rearrange certain memories of the fallen angels before standing up and walking away embarrassed

Line break

Arriving back at his house Issei retired inside his home for the night not going to be but heading down into the gym on the second floor and began an extensive training regiment, reprimanding himself for almost getting caught off guard by the fallen angel and starting his workout with 300 push-ups and continuing on to other high amounts of sit-ups, pull-upss and weightlifting.

Line break

Looking at the clock mounted on the wall in his gym Issei could see that it was currently 10:45 PM, sighing Issei set down the barbell he was currently lifting which was set to a massive 400 mlb and walking out of the door and headed towards the elevator which he then rode down to his living quarters and slumped towards the shower.

Leaning against the wall of the shower Issei looked down at his chest to see his curse, a large green crystal in the very middle of his chest where his heart would have been, the crystal was called "The Welsh crystal" and symbolized that he was no longer human, the only way Issei was able to keep his entire body from destroying itself holding two heavenly dragons with major grudges against each other.

 _ **Flashback 2 years earlier**_

 _A 12 year old Issei looked around the area he was currently standing in, after Gabriel introduced him to Michael after making him an angel, Issei got an explanation on what he possessed inside of him. Michael explained that he was the one of the lucky humans to have a Sacred Gear sealed inside of them and after explaining that to Issei he requested that Gabriel train him immediately and that's where he currently stood._

 _After following Gabriel through Heaven they arrived into a large area which Gabriel informed him was a personal training hall built for her and where they would begin the training on his powers and making him into the Issei we know today._

 _"Alright well first we should cover your hand-to-hand combat skills assuming you have ever trained in that ground" Receiving a "Ok" from Issei after she finished talking both assumed a stance, Gabriel a more refined fighting position one foot in front and one sticking out back; both hands pointing towards Issei in a "come hither" gesture on the other hand Issei assumed a more sloppy stance both fist raised in a brawl stance and zero centre of gravity control within his stance._

 _The match ended quickly as the bell rang telling both fighters to come forward sounded Issei rushed towards Gabriel and was immediately shown a taste of one of the seraph's power as Gabriel threw five attacks; each move weakening Issei's defence and the final causing him to hit the ground with Gabriel standing atop him._

 _"Well get up, next let's see what magic you can control and after that we will touch down on your sacred gear abilities," Gabriel said all the while getting off Issei and watching as he pulled himself up and nodded at what she said before they started a basic explanation of magic which ended with a burnt and bruised Issei._

 _After telling him how to conjure magic Gabriel immediately said "Block!" and started throwing fire at him causing Issei to bolt to the left, nearly being singed by the bright hot blue flame and for Issei to continue running from the continuous hail of fireballs being thrown at him; only stopping it after summoning a shield and waited till he could copy Gabriel's summoning technique and summoning a red fire before throwing it Gabriel. This caused some of her clothes to become singed which caused Gabriel to pout and make an Issei-BBQ. Now he was currently standing up with bruises on his arms and legs; but determination shone in his eyes as Gabriel told him about his last lesson for the day._

 _"For this last one we are going to see what Sacred Gear you possess."_

 _'She must have as much of a clue as I do might as well give it a try' Issei thought while listening to what Gabriel told him to do: "Sit down on the floor in a meditation stance and think deeply call out to the being inside of your soul and contact them." Gabriel said as she watched Issei sit down cross legged and adorn a mask of heavy concentration on his face._

 _(POV Change inside Issei's Mind)_

 _After concentrating for a few moments Issei found himself floating in the same space from when the faithful night happened remembering and seeing it look exactly the same as last time he was here._

 _"WHOEVER YOU ARE I CALL TO YOU GIVE ME YOU POWER!" Issei yelled out to the empty space after a few moments of silence and Issei giving up hope he felt something, Issei could feel his body becoming stiff as something other than him to control of his body and Issei felt more than one thing enter the space he was in now._

 _"_ **Do you think you could control our power weakling?!** _" Issei heard a voice yell back at him in an aggressive tone_

 _" **Our power comes at a price boy** " Issei heard another voice say to him and before he could respond two giant beings came into his view, These two giant things Issei saw resembled dragons where the same in size and looking but where different colours from each other one was red and generated an aura of aggression and the other was white and generated an aura of humbleness. Issei felt like he knew who both where the second he saw them "Albion... Ddraig..." Issei whispered silently shocked that those names came into his mind when he saw both dragons._

 _" **Yes boy we are the two you speak of, I am Albion the White Dragon Emperor, That thing over there is my rival Dd** -" Albion said to Issei before getting interrupted by Ddraig "_ **Do not utter my name, I am Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor, you boy are the human who possess us both which is unheard of** _" Ddraig said._

 _" **We are only able to appear for such a short amount of time boy, both our powers are too immense for your mortal body** ," Albion said looking at Issei before listening as Issei spoke again._

 _"I wish from both of you heavenly dragons to bestow of me your powers..." Issei said looking at both dragons recoil as trying that would be suicide both of their powers conflicted greatly and the only way to control both would be to constantly use their power and discard his humanity._

 _"_ **Boy you know that's suicide, the only sure fire way to do that would be to turn you..** _" Ddraig said looking at Issei with a quizzical expression as to why this kid was wishing to throw away his life so suddenly, "I know of the consequences and I honestly don't care if I die, Gabriel has given me a good life but I can't help but feel empty inside whenever I realise that both my parents are dead, the man and woman who conceived me and raised me through the rough times. When I was born they already had it bad they had both minimal wage jobs as is and was living in the rough part of Kyoto, their lives got even worse when they had me yet they powered through it all to give me a good chance at life. If I die trying to become powerful so no-one I love will be hurt again then I die trying to fulfil my parents wish for me to have a good life, because if people I love are taken from me I'm not living a life, I'm living in hell..."_

 _Both dragons looked at the boy as they both knew they had found a worthy host for the both of them, looking at Issei both dragons saw determination in his eyes to become one of the most powerful men in the world and they both knew he could do it._

 _"_ **Boy…Issei there is only one way that you can handle both of our power's, it will be painful and the side effects will be tremendous. But if this is really what you want then so be it** _." Ddraig said looking at Issei, acknowledging him as a worthy host. Something that is not done so easily as most of his other human hosts had trained for years to try and fail to use his power, and he knew Albion had the same problem._

 _But looking at Issei Ddraig could see how powerful the boy would grow to be and a huge start would be harnessing both of their power combined if the boy wanted to try then who were they to stop him._

 _" **The only way is for you to forgo you human body and mind and become a dragon Issei, the only way you can do it is by replacing you heart and soul and becoming one with the dragon inside; turning you into a dragonoid** " Albion said as both dragons got ready for a one and a kind miracle to happen as both dragons yelled out " **BRACE YOURSELF PARTNER!** "_

 _Issei expected them to begin a slow process combining chanting and such but what he got was for both heavenly dragons to influence their power into their voices and roar, the effect of both dragons combining their powers filled Issei at once and he could feel his body begin heating up._

 _As power filled his bones, Issei could feel himself outside of his body, as if her were a ghost possessing his own form. His body fell onto its hands and knees and let out an inhuman roar as it heated up and he was surrounded by a red and white aura that was sprouting fire. Two wings grew out of his back, flaring out into their full length of 15 feet, one wing was a blazing red and the other a melting white as they flapped around there owner ready to protect him from any danger._

 _As the wings were growing out Issei's body took a physical change as well as he grew adopting a more adult look and growing in height and rippling muscle took his previously skinny frame as his shirt had far long sense been tore in half by his wings you could see the 13 year old now had a 6-pack for his age and stood at a full height of 6'ft 2'in._

 _Looking at Issei face as he was still roaring his eyes became different colours as if dyed; his irises changing to match the colour of his wings. His hair growing over one of them and changing his hair into a darker shade of brown and bestowing other growth's as well to allow Issei his new body after transforming the last thing to come into place was a large crystal about the size of two fist stuck together and coloured red with a white shine that was created directly where Issei heart was, after the transformation was complete and the fire died down Issei slumped forwards; passing out unconscious and leaving a flabbergasted Gabriel in his wake._

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Looking up at the sky a girl dressed up in gothic lolita dress was smiling as she felt the power intent on checking upon this soon before disappearing in a flash of black particles. To unknown locations searching for this person._

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Raising his head from his nap a great dragon snorted inside a mysterious filled with emptiness before going back to sleep complaining about upstarts and finally giving up on their fight._

 _ **Line Break**_

 _A man was sitting inside a living room in a small apartment filled to the brim with draws full of junk and the man himself playing a video game smirking and saying "This better be interesting."_

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Looking up from paperwork in front of him sitting on a throne with a beautiful woman next to him was a man that was currently busy with paper work as ruler telling his wife to take a look into what the surge was and continuing with his work._

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Walking in on his little sister sitting on the ground shaking Michael immediately went into battle mode his sense's on alert looking for whoever could make his little sister be so terrified only seeing her new joker, Issei slummed laying over passes out with two dragon wings sprouting from his back and an intimidating aura radiating from him making ever Michael knees shake no doubt affecting his sister who was further in-tune with the auras of the world than he was as Michael picked up his sister he flicked his hand making Issei float inches from the ground before calling for a servant to retrieve him and place him into an infirmary room immediately._

 _ **Time Skip (5 hours later)**_

 _Waking up Issei opened his eyes only to be greeted with a blinding light; which was revealed after focusing on it for a bit to be Michael with his golden wings unfurled looking at Issei with a puzzled expression._

 _Issei sitting up immediately felt like vomiting. He immediately reached over and grabbed a nearby bucket and vomited the entire contents of his stomach into it. After finishing Issei looked up to hear Michael begin talking to him, "Well I am glad to hear you are awake but as for now I'm going to have to ask you a few questions about what happened back there, firstly Issei you possess both of the heavenly dragons Albio-" Michael was saying but got cut off as he heard Issei whisper "N and Ddraig..."_

 _Continuing with his explanation while looking at Issei "Yes, this is the only known case of this but you have both Heavenly Dragons inside of you which will cause a hardship in your life but I need to know what caused the dragons to give you their power."_

 _"They asked why I was requesting there power as I had to have known that it would destroy my human body so I told them my dreams and ambitions which caused them to respect and grant me there power." Issei said looking at his new body "Issei you speak as if you are no longer human as I know you have undergone some changes but you still are human correct?"_

 _"I'm no longer a human Michael, I am Issie Hyoudou, a dragoniod possessing the power of both Heavenly Dragons" Issei spoke with pride of his new form knowing of the consequences and he was ready to take them head on standing up now Issei standing up know looked at Michael with determination in his face as Michael stood straight before speaking again, "I'm glad someone as determined as you is there to protect my sister as of now thought we need to get you into training immediately." he said with a face showing pride in Gabriel's choice before leading Issei to a training ground._

Flashback end

Ever since then Issei has been cursed with his humanity stripped away as underneath his skin he was no longer human his entire body was replaced with his draginoid form and his form then was his balance breaker the only way Issei had been able to retain his human form was because of his rank inside Gabriel's deck as Joker, ever since that day Issei had looked back on the pain and moved forward and that bring's us to where we are now.

Issei leaning against the shower wall as he slowly released his power out into the air reminiscing on his talks with Azazel and thinking over what he said today before stepping out of the bathroom and retiring down to his living room grabbing a beer, heating up a refrigerated meal of steak and onions with asparagus and retired to his couch sipping his beer and eating himself to sleep thinking over his past as well of thinking of the future falling asleep with his partners.

POV Switch

Walking into the church Raynare swayed a little from getting up groggily as she remembered what happened on her "date" with that boy who possessed the sacred gear. Remembering spearing him in his heart as she took her true form, Raynare was thrown from her thoughts as she heard one of her fellow fallen angel's speak to her this man's name was Dohnaseek, one of her fallen angel comrades and a very silent man "Did you accomplish the mission?" Raynare looked at him before nodding knowing she took the life of Issei Hyoudou for sure before saying to him "We continue with the next part of the plan..."

 **Well, all I have is to say I apologise for the long wait and I hope you enjoy – Utoris**

 **Hey Guys Skelo here as a beta :).**


	5. A beatdown inside a church! Angry Issei!

_**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter took so long again,**_

 _ **Firstly I ended up losing my glasses which I cant type without but currently i've jimmied up a pair of my old glasses and I am using them now so no problems there**_

 _ **The major factor of this delay was my family having problems with each other with disputes and such but i've come back through that all to provide this chapter for you all so dont kill me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next one to come.**_

 _ **Alright and without further ado here is the next chapter of The Birth of a New Red Dragon Emperor**_

 _ **Disclamier- I do not own nor will I ever own Highschool DxD and any of its charters mentioned in this story, though I wish I did**_

 _ **Chapter 4 – A beatdown inside a church! And Angry Issei!**_

Looking around her clubroom, Rias could see all the work she put together her queen sitting across the table from her contemplating on her next move against her king. Rias was currently deep in thought about a subject that has been reeking havoc inside her brain for the past week the problem of her thought had recently been adding little tidbits of fear inside Rias as she could tell that the man was incredibly powerful something that had been confirmed by his little display of power earlier by taking down a fallen angel like nothing and then rearranging her entire memory on the subject.

Rias had taken it into her own hands of looking at Issei personally after receiving reports from Koneko and Kiba on the boy she tracked his location after her familiar had spotted him out on a date with a fallen angel and throughout the date Rias had keep a careful eye on the pair as she knew all three of them where each enemies of each other a devil, fallen angel and an angel all within close vicinity gave Rias the creeps just being near them.

When it came to the time when Issei absolutely destroyed the fallen angel Rias was left standing in awe as she saw the power of an angel compared to the small fry of a fallen.

That's how Rias's night went by her witnessing a man teleport from one location to the other and then perform a highly skilled spell to rearrange the memories of his attacker and tats why Rias was in so much contemplation someone this powerful could be dangerous to them so she would have to kill Issei, but thinking of that battle brought fear into her heart as she couldn't say with certainty she could kill him.

Throwing that out of her mind Rias returned to her chess game as she heard her queen say it was her turn, moving her piece Rias proclaimed checkmate and stood up readying her show as she undressed and went about her day as queen of Kuoh Academy.

POV Switch (Issei)proclaimed

Issei was a number of things mythical and non mythical but never say he is an asshole, deciding early that he would not partake in school today Issei began his journey through town to distract himself till he had to get back to his normal life thus placing him where he currently was holding an Italian priestess who had been clumsy enough to fall down the stair and land bridal style into his arms while her luggage flew to the side of asshole

"Why hello there.." Issei said awkwardly thinking back on the start of his day he definitely didn't expect an innocent girl to fly into his arms.

Setting the girl down Issei could see her having a blush on her face as she brushed down her clothes and straightened her posture before speaking to him in a very fluent Italian accent.

"Sono così molto dispiaciuto!" (I'm so very sorry!) The girl said looking at Issei with innocent eyes filled with an apologetic side to them.

"Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi" (No need to apologize) Issei said to the girl all the while picking up her luggage and looking at the shock on her face as she found someone who could finally understand her.

"Sai l'italiano? Ringrazio il Signore, il mio nome è Asia piacere di conoscerti..." (You know Italian? Thank the lord, My names Asia nice to meet you...) Asia said all the while extending a hand in a friendly gesture.

"Issie, Issei Hyoudou" (Same in Italian) Issei said as he gently shook her hand, both started walking forward while conversing after awhile Asia explained to Issei about her history after healing a crying boy with her sacred gear all the while Issei listened to the story agreeing to take her to the church but convincing her to spend a day with Issei which resulted in her bursting into tears about having a friend which Issei confronted her about and both spent the day together leading up to where they both where now.

Looking at the church that was a good mile away from them Issei could feel the dark presences coming from it and could tell that it was infested with fallen angels and there henchmen, stopping walking Issei said "Devo andare in Asia, ho avuto un grande momento di oggi e vi auguro fortuna" (I have to go Asia, but I wish you luck with the church) before stopping and waving goodbye to the innocent nun and heading back home.

Time Skip (Current Time 11:38 PM)

Walking out of his house Issei looked around seeing that no-one was currently outside and started walking towards his destination, The local church which he had delivered his newly made friend earlier.

Issei first got the feeling that something bad would happen when he first meet Asia, the innocent nun had been so happy to meet him but one look into her eyes Issei could see that she was nervous about what he didn't know.

The second time he noticed was when he dropped her off near the church, before he left he could see she was happy but when it came time for him to say goodbye she seemed scared as if someone would hurt her unless he was there.

The final time Issei knew something was wrong was once he was sitting inside his living room and then suddenly he felt a large fluctuation in magic originating from the church so he did the only likely thing he knew and that was to gear up and get ready to kick some ass. Leading them to where he was now strapped to the hills with weapons and wings unfurled flying towards the church, cursing to himself Issei knew that the fallen angel who had gone on a date with him had something to do with this and he also knew she was dangerous so Issei put two and two together and immediately started arming himself after he dropped Asia off.

All Issei could think the entire flight there was about Asia's safety, Looking down Issei could see the church it was a fairly large building with a main arch surrounded by smaller arch's with a cross centered in front, there where guards standing near and Issei could sense at least two dozen inside the building including three fallen angels and Asia.

Landing discreetly Issei kept his wings out as a safety precaution and slowly crept forward the outside of the church was guarded by four men, two holding swords, and the other two with sub-machine guns in there hands.

Issei could sense that these men weren't fallen angels and simply figured that they where mercenaries hired for the job. Slinking forward and unsheathing a knife Issei sprinted forward each step as silent as the night and slit one of the gunman's throat's before quickly twisting and spartan kicking one of the sword wielders before stabbing his knife into his leg causing a cry of pain to come from the guard as he clutched desperate onto his leg, turning around quickly Issei barley dodged a spray of bullets from the second gunman and silently cursed as he knew anyone within five miles heard the sound alerting them to his presence.

After flinging himself to the side to doge the bullets Issei sprinted forward towards the gunman and grabbed the barrel of the gun before retching it from his grip and shorting into his body five times causing him to slump to the Spinning around Issei heard the distinct sounds of a man running towards him and quickly pulled out another knife before flinging it forwards and crossing blade to smaller blade with the second swordsman, Issie would have slashed at the man but suddenly he felt a surge in magical power again and stood still for a moment allowing the swordsman to swing his sword in a downward thrust, Issei regaining his sense's wrapped himself into a cocoon of feathers as his wings acted on there own hardening to the point of steel and Issei could hear the sound of the mans sword bouncing off his wings and starring dumbfounded at how they could block his sword.

Retiring his wings back to there original position Issei returned to his original position rushed forward towards the man grabbing his arm and cheast and heaved him into the air and over Issei effectively slamming him over his body and onto the ground onto his neck, hearing a sick snap Issei turned around to see three dead bodies and one man writhing on the ground with a knife in his leg.

Walking forward to the man Issei looked into his eyes which where filled with pain and fear before lifting his leg and slamming it down repeatability onto his throat and crushing his windpipe before pulling out his knife and facing the sound of clapping from a man standing 20 feet from him, a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

Looking at the man Issei could see that he was not another mercenary and this was confirmed once he unfurled a pair of jet black wings from his back signifying himself as a fallen angel, Looking at the man Issei could see him get into a fighting position summoning a pale blue two sided sword and extended his legs in a stance holding onto the sword tightly in one hand.

Issei deciding that this was not someone to play around with, Issei could say he could beat him but he would put up a small amount of a fight and deciding to destroy him quickly.

Looking to the man Issei whispered a silent apology to the man before retching his right hand to extend all the way while a night black portal was created swirling with whispers of ghouls and victims wishing to be let free, slowly from the portal came a silver handle slowly more and more of the weapon appeared. Issei slowly felt his sanity leave him from the first time in a while, it was always like this whenever he used it, the weapon was almost out of the portal now and with that the blade pulled out of the portal and floated into the air for a second before Issei snatched it out of the

Holding it pommel down Issei looked at it before the last of his sanity left him as he was slowly seeing more and more of black, the weapon that was fully unsheathed gleamed as Issei looked at the

The weapon was a scythe with interlocking silver plates up the handle and a curved handle with a wickedly curved blade that had a pitch black aura oozing from it, This weapons was Issei's curse and power a demonic sword one par with Caliburn, _**Death's Night**_

Spinning the scythe in a circle Issei slammed the blade end onto the ground and rushed towards the man before smiling menacingly with eyes wide open both eyes filled with a silver light with souls swimming around inside of them. Swinging in a downward slash the man jumped backwards from the blade only to have to run to the left from the maniacal slashes from the man in front of him.

Issei was running after the fallen angel swinging madly only thought was for his death, the effect of using _**Death Night**_ was a dose of insanity until everyone within the vicinity is either dead or mutilated so badly they are unable to fight then the wielder could regain control, that was Issei's curse no matter if it be a friendly or enemy they would be slain by his scythe.

Striking in an upwards slash Issei could see a large line streak across the mans body before blood exploded from the wound causing him to stagger and fall onto his knee's coughing up blood, and Issei's eyes to gleam with a new light, Like a predator stalking its prey Issei slowly walked up and swung down and as if in slow motion Issei's scythe pierced the man's back and exited the front, the life left the man's eyes as Issei's eyes slowly drained away as he regained control over the sword a humming coming from the blade as it was satisfied with the upwards

Slinging it over his back Issei jogged forward to the church opening and looked around after bursting through the wooden doors, seeing rows of pews and a cross at the front and sprinting forward seeing an open underground passage and hearing screams from that direction, reaching the last step Issei could see a large stair case leading up to a wall holding a crying Asia and Raynare standing in front of her performing some sort of ritual with green light coming from her hands, Issei looked up at Asia and saw her silently say "Help me..." before closing her eyes the life draining from her eye' open

Raynare looked behind her seeing Issei and reeling in shock from seeing him alive before dismissing it and saying "You do not matter anymore I will rise through the ranks and Azazel will finally recognize me with this sacred gear I can accomplish anything!" before holding out two small rings encased in a green orb.

Issei was looking at the limp form of Asia with tears slowly forming from his eye's recalling all the hurt she had been through and her just wanting a friend the innocence she portrayed treating everyone right, Issei started trembling and before long laughing maniacally before looking straight at Raynare causing her to stiffen as if she had looked into the eyes of death himself, "You done fucked up", those four words where uttered by Issei before an explosion of power rocked the underground chamber as crimson flames surrounded Issei who was inclosed in an aura of silver, slowly Issei grew a tail extended from his back growing spikes along the length of it, Scales erupted from his chest and crystal expanding over his chest as wings broke from his skin, Red scales with yellow tips extended outwards as claws grew from his hands as the aura stopped and suddenly everything grew quiet, Issei looked upwards with a set of sharp fangs for teeth and said 6 words with enough power to cause Raynare and her fellow fallen angel to shiver " **You really have fucked up now** "

Pov Switch (Outside church POV)

In front of the church all was silent, for the mayhem Issei created left no living victims, the silence was unbroken for awhile before the rustleing of leaves was heard as two teenages appeared from the forest.

Kiba looked around and signaled to Koneko to check around the left side as he ran over to a wall on the far right of the church to secure the perimeter, looking around the corner Kiba could see 5 bodies, all four where laying on the ground and after running up to the bodies Kiba could see that there was gashed and injuries on all five of the men, one with a stab wound that streatched his entire cheast, one was also clutching his neck from a nasty gash across his thorax, one's entire cheast had holes littered into it another had his neck twisted to a sickening angle and one had his enitre neck smashed to bits each was a bloddy mess of dead bodies causeing Kiba to shudder before jogging back into the clearing infront of the church.

Looking forward Kiba could see all his friends standing infront of the church door, looking harder Kiba could see his king and Akeno concentrateing power into the doors but failing misserably as it shuddered out of exsitence, sighing Kiba could hear them talking about a barrier as he walked up to Rias to tell her what he had found, "Rias.. theres five bodies each killed without mercy..."

"As I assumed Issei really didnt give them any mercy did he..." Rias said in concentration looking at the door with a contemplateing exspression before speaking again "We will just have to wait and see wh-.." Rias was saying before she was cut off as a huge increase in magic appeared out of nowhere causeing the entire peerage to tense and have there guard's raised before they heard a horrible sound, scream's where comeing from inside the church, ones filled with pleas and crys for help each sounding horrible causeing the entire group to stuble away from the church door.

Horrifying sounds continued to come from the door before a slick red liquid started to leak from under the door, "Buchou, theres blood..." Koneko said pointing to the door looking at the door Rias could indded see the thick crimson liquid that was blood and wondered where it came from, Looking closely at the door all they could hear where screams of agony before the doors flew open as a body was throw at them, landing on the ground Rias could see it was "Yuuma" from Issei's date, except she was burnt tpo a crisp and a bloody stump was left where her arm was.

Crawling forward Raynare looked up at the kids and said in a hoarse voice "Help me... PLEASE HELP ME!" before passing out from blood loss, Rias backed away a little at the gruesome sight of the mangled body of the fallen angel, she used to be a beautiful woman but was now reduced to a burnt and mangled body, looking up quickly after Rias heard the sound of walking among the debris.

Looking up quickly Rias saw a horrifying sight and thats saying a lot for what she had witnessed minuets ago, Issei was looking at all of her and her peerage, with eyes black as the night and wings jutting out of the back, he looked like a powered up version of himself and power up he was as she could litteraly feel it from ten feet away.

Starting the proccess of conjuring a spell Rias got ready to fight Issei, but he only stared at her befroe walking towards the fallen angel.

Grabbing the angel and holding her off the ground by her neck, Raynare was violently kicking the air as she struggeled for breath Issei was effectivily hanging her.

"What should I do with this bitch?" Issei asked to the two dragons currently inhabiting his body, both responded with equally good sounding anwser's.

" **Kill her.."** Ddraig said to Issei causeing his heartbeat to fasten at the idea of seeing her life end before him.

" _ **Why not enslave her?"**_ Albion suggested which genertated the same reaction within Issei but with a bigger effect decideing that enslaveing her was the better of the two options, Issei dropped Raynare to the ground causeing her to grip at her neck finally able to breathe again.

Regaining her breathe but slowly Raynare looked up to see Issei pulling out a blade as she prepared for him to kill her but only for him to slice into the flesh of his arm and shove it into her mouth, out of reflex Raynare started to swollow the crimson liquid before an immediete change became apparent withing her body, she could feel it, a slow burn within her stomache then it began to heat up to the point where it became to much and she passed out.

Issei staggered a bit from the claiming proccess as it was a power using tactic which had and effect on him before his sacred gear kicked in and he was filled iwht the power of the men he slayed within the church. Looking at Rias one more time Issei could see the exspression on her face of shock, challengeingness and a little bit of fear before Issei looked back at the limp body of Raynare and grabbed her bridal style and unflurred his wings before with one push of his legs they where sent flying back towards Kuoh, the air whistleing by his face as he finally realized he had lost control and mentally yelled at himself.

 **Time Skip**

Landing onto the platform inside the ULF, Issei landed onto his feet before flapping out the kinck's in his wings, long time periods of flying really had the strain on ones wings, Issei looked down to see his newly made slave to still be unconcious.

Walking forward to the stairs Issei climed up to the living room before heading over to the elevator to one of his guest room's.

Arriveing at the room in a matter of minuets Issei opened the door quietly before laying down the sleeping fallen angel and walking out of the room befoe covering her up with the blanket. Shakeing his head at the mess he had gotten himself into that day.

Walking back down to the ULF Issei reached the medical bay before stopping and concentrating, after a few moments nothing happened before the air in front of him fluctuated and a purple portal came into existence and slowly Issei reached both hands into the portal before pulling something or more attiquietly someone from the portal, after finally pulling her through the space Issei ended up with the limp and lifeless body of Asia, setting her down onto the table Issei concentrated on her inner soul before raising his hands to her cheast.

Slowly a magic sequence started and Issei's hands where glowing a goldish white before it all vanished and Asia's body slowly started to heal itself before his eyes, her cut's and bruise's slowly faded away the color returned to her skin as she slowly became a living body again, backing away Issei looked to be a short off breath considering he just ressurected someone.

Issei dressed Asia in a oversized t-shirt of his and layed her gently onto his bed before walking towards the shower and repeated the power removal proccess while thinking over what he exactly just did before decideing to deal with it in the morning and headed to the couch, grabbing a bear and turning on the T.V. he passed out before a commercial break finished his overexertion finally catching up to his body. Slumped over awaiting the reaction of the two girls he now had inside his house his life looking a lot more complicated now than it was previously.

 _ **Well there you guys go, as I said in the beginning I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, I have been having personal family Issues and such but it's all fixed as of now so I should be updateing at normal paces instead of long wait's for all of you thanks for sticking around and waiting for this I really appriciate this.**_

 _ **As always R &R and I hope you all enjoy and are ready for the next chapter of The Birth of a new Red Dragon Emperor and have a nice night/ day to all of my readers!**_


End file.
